


Tattoo your name across my heart

by yellowhalcyon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Shameless Smut, Tattoos, i ain't that horny right now so this is all you're getting, i am literally so dead inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowhalcyon/pseuds/yellowhalcyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back when Steve was still adjusting to the 21st century, he got a tattoo of Bucky’s name. Jump a few years into the future and, several weeks after he’s recovered, Bucky finds it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo your name across my heart

**Author's Note:**

> [For some reason this is missing 3 words]
> 
> This came from a conversation between me and my friend when we were watching Tattoo Fixers at 1am in the morning and of course turned out worse than I expected but there's seems to be nothing I can do about that
> 
> Sorry for this shit... But on a less self-loathing note, Gordon Ramsey is a little shit.
> 
> The tattoo is on Steve's FOOT but the title is a Beyoncé lyric and she is, like, the queen so *shrugs* who's gonna complain?

The movie they had been watching had finished a lot later than they’d expect so it was no surprise that when the credits began to roll and Bucky glanced at Steve on the adjacent sofa, he was sound asleep. Stretched out across the too-small two person sofa, his feet peeking out from under a thin blanket, Bucky couldn’t help but smile at the big lug. It had been several weeks now since Bucky had been back to his normal self and things had been going well. The two of them were getting pretty comfortable around each other. They lived in an apartment to themselves despite the offer of a room in Avengers tower. Bucky needed the space for now and he couldn’t think of anyone better to share it with. Steve was dressed in just a shirt and boxers while Bucky, hair up in a bun, still had some slacks and hoodie on, so maybe not as comfortable as first thought. Although admittedly a week prior he wouldn’t feel this relaxed as he was now.

Life with the other Avengers was pleasant, they were an amazing group of people and Bucky felt glad Steve had them. He and Sam would go jogging together in the morning when Steve was out on an overnight mission. Natasha took Bucky on tours of the city since she seemed to understand how his mind worked best. Bruce would talk with him about science while that big Thor guy sure knew how to make him laugh. Even Tony Stark had offered to explain any of the technology Bucky failed to understand completely. They got on better than him and Howard ever did. Bucky was happy.

The clock on the wall said it was almost midnight and Bucky didn’t think he could carry Steve to his room, let alone bed, so he got up to nudge Steve awake when he noticed it. The lights were off; the room illuminated only by the white text of the movie credits meant Bucky was surprised he could make anything out. However, there was no mistaking the small black lines written on Steve’s foot.

A _tattoo_.

To be honest, Steve had never seemed like the type but each to their own, he guessed. Carefully, Bucky reached out his metal hand to move Steve’s foot and get a better look, a quick glance at him showed Steve was still sound sleep. He always had ticklish toes so Bucky made sure to grab the base of the foot instead of...

Bucky’s heart skipped a beat. Written in elegant black letters across the side of Steve’s heel was _his_ name.

_James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes._

For a second, he couldn’t think. His hand pulled back away of its own accord, so fast as if he’d been burnt. Tattoos were unheard of back in the 1940s, Steve must have gotten this after he woke up in the 21st century. And before Bucky showed up again otherwise Bucky would have noticed him going to a tattoo pallor. Then Bucky realised it. This was back when Steve must have thought Bucky was dead.

His eyes stung and his vision began to blur. It actually took Bucky a moment to process he was crying. Viciously he wiped them away but the tears just kept coming.

All he could picture was Steve sitting alone in an empty apartment, engulfed in silence and missing his friends. He had no one. Peggy Carter, the Howling Commandos, and Bucky himself, they had all left him so far behind.

Steve could have picked anything or anyone else’s name yet there it was. Bucky’s full name. He’d wanted Bucky to always be with him. Even though he was lost, presumed dead.

Bucky moved away, slumped back down on his sofa. The tears kept coming. He just couldn’t stop crying. He rested his head on his hands trying with all his effort not to weep. He didn’t want Steve to wake up to him like this but Bucky feared if he stood now his legs would fail him. Squeezing his eyes shut, he waited for this to pass. It was all he could do.

 

* * *

 

 

Waking up after an unexpected nap always left Steve feeling a bit dazed, so it took him a while to identify what the sound he could hear was.

Somebody nearby was crying.

His back felt sore from the awkward position and his neck was stiff, clicking as he instinctively stretched. The movie had ended and turned back to the opening menu, its repetitive theme tune gently filling the air. The TV remaining the only source of light, the room appeared too dark for his eyes. Then slowly a figure on the sofa opposite came into focus.

It was Bucky – who else could it be? – slumped over himself, head in his hands, and he was the one crying.

‘Bucky, what’s wrong?’ Steve said, pulling the blanket off him and darting up right immediately. No answer, so Steve got up and cautiously sat down next to him. It was here that Steve realised Bucky wasn’t just crying, he was _weeping_. His shoulder lightly shook up and down and the sound he was making was heartbreaking. Steve didn’t know what to do. He’d never seen Bucky like this, even in their darkest moments in the war. He didn’t want to touch Bucky in case that set him off or made him uncomfortable. But Bucky didn’t seem to even be aware of his presence yet. Gently Steve reached out and touched his thigh.

Bucky froze and the weeping paused. Steve could see his head move, eyes must have been fixed on the hand as he realised where Steve was.

‘Bucky?’ Steve said, tenderly. ‘What happened?’

Silence.

‘I found the tattoo on your foot.’ When Bucky spoke his voice sounded croaky from all the crying and he sniffed, wiping under his nose.

Steve didn’t know what to say. He figured Bucky would find out about the tattoo eventually but through Steve showing him, not like… _this_. The whole world seemed to come tumbling down to think that such an action had left Bucky feeling like the way he was now. In that moment, Steve had never regretted anything more.

Lost for words, Bucky spoke for him, ‘I-I should be flattered or something but all I can think about is you suffering all those years without any of us.’ He stopped for a second breath hitching, trying to prevent the weeping from taking over again. ‘It’s my fault. I left you behind, Steve, I let you down. I should have been there, somehow, to—’

‘No, no, no,’ Steve shook his head. ‘Bucky, don’t you dare think that for one minute.’ He said, firmly, rubbing circles into Bucky’s back. ‘If anyone is to blame, it’s me. I should have gone back to look for you. I should have found your body, kept it safe from Zola… and—’

Just then, Bucky looked up and Steve’s heart leapt into his mouth. Eyes red and lips sore, his cheeks appeared puffy. How long had Bucky been crying?

Steve shuddered to think about it.

‘Please don’t say stuff like that, Steve, you’re the one who saved me from HYDRA. What happened to me… it could never be your fault.’ Bucky took the hand not on his back and held to his chest like it was something precious.

Eventually, Steve nodded. ‘Okay.’ They’d come to an unspoken agreement. Neither were to blame. Bucky started to calm down. Steve reached forward to wipe some of the last tears from his face and, catching eye contact, they stared at each other long after Steve’s hand moved back to his lap.

Bucky smiled wanly. ‘I’m sorry,’ he said.

Steve frowned, his other hand still clutched to Bucky’s chest. ‘For what?’

‘For scaring you like that.’ He sniffed again, wiping his nose, before Steve pulled a tissue from the coffee table and handed it to him. ‘Waking up with me in such a state all because of some stupid tattoo.’ Bucky blew his nose.

‘It’s not stupid,’ Steve said, both hands in his lap now. ‘I thought long and hard about getting it and once I did, it felt like you were always with me, watching over me and protecting me like you used to.’

Bucky’s eyes widened behind the tissue. Embarrassed, he bowed his head and said, ‘oh, Steve, um, I didn’t mean to—’

‘You didn’t,’ Steve said. He touched a hand to the side of Bucky’s face. ‘But I guess it could lose _some_ value now that what it was replacing has come back.’

Bucky looked up and the wan smile reappeared. His eyes remained sad though and they moved downwards in contemplation.

Steve felt he needed to rectify that. Ever since Bucky had come back, Steve could see the little ways in which he punished and hated himself, despite attempting to overcome this trauma. Steve could not change this, that would be Bucky’s doing, but he could still help. ‘Bucky,’ he said and he waited for Bucky to meet his eye again before continuing, ‘you are the most important person in my life, you know that? I would do anything for you on a moment's notice and no matter what I’ll always love you.’

Bucky regarded Steve for awhile, then abruptly leaned forward and kissed him. They hadn’t touched like since back in the war, only sharing a hug here and there or brushing up against each other like they used to before the war. Even while watching the movie just now they’d been on separate sofas. So Steve remained still for a moment, considering how to approach this. Bucky didn’t appear to need this consideration, shifting closer to Steve and putting a hand on the back of his head.

Then Bucky opened his mouth and his tongue slid over Steve’s bottom lip, which seemed to snap him into motion. Steve opened his mouth too while pushing back at Bucky with more force than he’d used. Pulling back, he urged him back against the sofa moving over the tangle of legs until Steve lay between Bucky’s open thighs. He stroked a finger across his cheek and smiled, warm and gentle.

Bucky’s face lit up as he smiled back.

‘If you want me to stop just say, okay?’ Steve said.

Bucky nodded in anticipation.

Steve dipped down and kissed him again, quick and chaste. Then his lips moved to Bucky’s throat, leaving a hot, wet trail across his Adam’s apple. Steve’s hands found the zipper to Bucky’s hoodie and began to pull it down, whereas Bucky’s hands slid from Steve’s broad shoulders down to the small of his back, fisting his shirt as one cold hand vanished under his own shirt and he moaned.

Slowly Steve stripped Bucky of his hoodie and the shirt underneath. He went to disappear down his exposed chest when Bucky made a grumbled sound, tugging at Steve’s shirt. With a sigh he shifted his weight and stripped himself, letting Bucky get the look he wanted before returning to his naked chest. His lips travelled from one shoulder to the other, leaving a line of loving pecks along the scars of his metal arm. Bucky rested a hand on the back of Steve’s head like he understood the notion.

Steve didn’t linger, however, moving on and down, finding a nipple and sucking on it sharply. Chuckling to himself when he bit down lightly and Bucky gasped. That also seemed to spark something downstairs and Steve felt the hot press of Bucky’s erection against stomach. Quickly Steve did the same to the other nipple with the same effect, and then began to kiss down Bucky’s abs, past his navel until he reached the line of his slacks.

Taking Bucky’s hand still on the back of his head as encouragement, Steve’s finger gripped the fabric and, keeping eye contact, he slowly pulled it down Bucky’s thighs and over his knees. Bucky’s cock was hard and pink and right there in front of him. Steve ran a hand up the shaft to the tip and Bucky moaned above him, letting out a soft ‘ah!’ Slacks out the way, Steve moved in and tentatively wrapped his lips around the crown.

‘Oh god!’ Bucky’s hand squeezed the hair of the back of his head while Steve slid down, taking in as much as he could. He tongued the slit at the top and sucked his way back up. Looking toward Bucky, he had hung his head back against the arm of the sofa and was breathing heavily.

Steve grinned around his dick, enjoying the effect he had on him, before repeating the action a couple more times. Fourth time up and Bucky’s thighs were trembling either side of him, trapping him where he was so Steve couldn’t stop. Not that he wanted to.

A light scrape of teeth coming up the fifth time made Bucky shout. ‘Ah! Steve, do that again. I’m so close,’ he panted.

Humming, Steve obliged and sucked Bucky down once again, scraping teeth all the way, and this time taking him in entirely. Wiry black hair brushing over his nose as he reached the base. Steve sucked as hard as he could and then swallowed around Bucky and that was it.

Bucky tensed and then came with another shout, gasping Steve’s name. ‘Steve, ah, ah!’

Whimpering desperately after Steve sucked his way up and off his dick, Bucky pulled him up towards a kiss so he couldn’t take advantage of the oversensitivity. His skin felt like heaven under his hands and for a long while Bucky just kissed him before a hand moved into Steve’s boxers and wrapped around Steve’s hard dick. Steve pulled back to gasp and rest his forehead against Bucky’s. Already so riled up, it didn’t take long, a couple of strokes, before he too was cumming, all over Bucky’s hand and then collapsing on top of him.

Bucky traced patterns on his back, skimming his finger from freckle to freckle, that eventually made Steve tense and twitch.

A firm hand came up and grabbed Bucky’s arm, stopping him. ‘That tickles,’ Steve said, smile in his voice. He exhaled and let Bucky go before shifting closer and burying his head in Bucky’s shoulder. ‘We need to get cleaned up.’

‘Not yet though,’ Bucky said hugging him even closer. ‘Stay like this for a while.’

Steve pulled up and smiled. ‘Whatever you want, Buck,’ he said, leaning in to kiss him again.

It was only when Steve settled back down on his chest that Bucky stroked a hand through his blonde hair and said, ‘I feel the same way, you know? I love you too. Even back when I didn’t know who you were, I still felt it.’

‘I know,’ Steve said, and he kissed the closest expanse of skin to him. Of all the ways it could have gone for Bucky to learn about his tattoo, Steve mused this certainly wasn’t the _worst_ that’s for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the female Pop! Vinyl figures I get are always the faulty ones. They either can't balance on their own so I have to use blue tac or have chipped noses that I have to paint over with nail vanish. They're also so much smaller than the male figures.
> 
> And people say sexism is dead. Come find me in on [tumblr](http://yellowhalcyon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
